wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Chapter One The year was 1964. The small pizzeria restaurant, Fredwing's Family Diner was thriving. Their signature animatronic, Fredwing the golden Mudwing, brought in many customers. Fredwing's Family Diner was in its last peaceful moments... before he came. It was a bright, sunny day that day. The diner's sign shone brightly in the afternoon light. There was a birthday party at the diner that day, and that party would set everything into motion. The diner was filled with young, screaming dragonets as Fredwing rushed around to each of them, occasionally stopping at a long table to pick up more cake. Dragonets laughed and joked, snickering as they threw food and giggling as it hit someone. Fredwing, after bringing cake to all of the dragonets, retreated into the back room with the yellow Sandwing animatronic, Springs. He sat down on the ground, swishing his golden fabric tail. The party fell quiet as the dragonets settled down to eat their cake. Everyone was happy. All but one. A single, sad Sandwing dragonet watched on from outside the diner. He pressed his snout against the glass of the door, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, the motor of a car could be heard in the distance as a dark purple car turned the street corner and stopped in front of the diner. A strange Nightwing with violet scales emerged and approached the dragonet. "Hello..." he drawled in a low oozing voice. "And whatever is a little dragonet like you doing out here... And so... alone..." The dragonet gasped and backed up against the door. He panted as tears poured down his face and dripped from his chin. The violet dragon pulled a knife from his purple shirt. "Now, now, little one, no need to be afraid of me..." The dragonet attempted to run, but the purple dragon grabbed him by his sky blue shirt. He held the knife against the dragonet's throat. "You'll only feel a little pinch..." He then pressed his claws against the back of the knife and cut into the dragonet's throat. Blood spilled from the wound as the dragonet shrieked and thrashed against his attacker. The purple dragon grabbed the knife's handle and plunged it deeper into his victim's throat. "Struggling is only going to make this worse for you!" he hissed, grinning in a sickening way. A Rainwing employee heard the scream and peeked out of the blinds to see the car disappear around a corner, and the bleeding body of the Sandwing dragonet crumpled on the sidewalk. "Oh lord!" she shouted, rushing out the door. "Little dragonet, can you hear me?" Other employees came rushing out the door when they heard her shout. She cradled the dragonet's head in her paw. "Murdered! Dead!" She was shaking in fear and panting hysterically. Two employees held her back. Two weeks later... After the murder, business had decreased. The two animatronics had been working harder to bring in more customers, but their efforts would mean nothing in the end. Late that night, something was amiss. A transparent Sandwing dragonet tip-toed quietly through the diner and into a back room. It opened a metal box on the wall, the fuse box, and slashed its claws through the wires, sending off sparks and setting a few small fires. The spirit smiled at the flames, stoking it with his wings. "It is done. This place can't stay here. Because the killer will come back. I can't let this happen to others..." The spirit jumped through a wall and was gone, leaving the fire to burn the diner down. Fredwing's yellow fabric ear twitched and he got up slowly to avoid waking Springs. He sniffed the air and poked his head out of the door to see flames creeping down the hall. He gasped and ran back into the room. He grabbed Springs' shoulder and shook him gently. "Springs! Wake up!" Springs snapped awake. "Huh?" Fredwing let go of his shoulders. "Hurry up! We gotta get out quickly!" "What happened?" Springs asked. Fredwing grabbed Springs' paw and ran. Springs began to panic. "Why is there so much fire?" "I don't know, brother... I don't know..." Fredwing panted. He ran down the hall and spotted the metal door that led outside. "There's the door!" He jiggled the handle a few times. "It's locked!" Springs watched in horror as Fredwing tried to break the door down. Fredwing backed away, defeated. "Ugh... I can't break the door down! We have to find another way!" He grabbed Springs' paw and began to run again. "Stay close to me!" Part of the ceiling caved in and collapsed in front of Fredwing. "Ah!" Fredwing screamed. "We're trapped..." Springs pressed his ears back. "What should we do?" Fredwing put his paw on Springs' shoulder. "I'm sure there's another way out..." Springs' wings began to shake. "But there's no way-" Fredwing squeezed his paw. "Don't say that! We'll find another way out! Trust me! Everything's going to be alright!" The ceiling cracked and a large part collapsed over Springs. Fredwing looked up at the ceiling and gasped. "No!" he shouted, pushing Spring out of the way of the falling rubble. Springs fell to the ground and slid away. "Ugh! Why did you-" Springs gasped. Fredwing's yellow paw was sticking out from under the rubble. Tears formed in his eyes. "Brother!" He rushed to the pile of rubble and began pushing debris out of the way. "Fredwing?! Fredwing?!" He heaved a large piece of the ceiling out of the way with his shoulder and finally saw Fredwing, trapped under the rubble pile. Fredwing opened his eyes weakly. "Springs... It's over for me... Go... Save yourself..." Springs grabbed his paw and pulled. "No! I'm not leaving you here! We're brothers! And brothers stick together!" Fredwing's head fell to the side into a pile of soot. "...Go... Please..." Springs jumped out of the way of more crumbling debris. "Fredwing... No..." Fredwing smiled faintly at Springs. "It's ok... Springs, I-" A large part of the ceiling collapsed and covered Fredwing's head. Springs jumped back, tears rushing down his yellow fabric snout. He sniffled and ran for the entrance. Flames roared in front of him, forming a wall of fire. Springs dug his metal claws into the burning carpet and jumped through the fire, landing on the cold sidewalk as the fire department tried to make the flames die down. An employee rushed forward and grabbed Springs' paw pulling him up. "Springs is ok!" he called back to the group of dragons. "Springs! I'm so glad you're-" he stopped. "Where's Fredwing?" Springs hung his head. He bared his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, pulling away from the dragon. After the fire had been put out, a rescue team had been sent in to find anything that remained. One Rainwing pushed a slab of stone over and found the head of Fredwing. He turned to his group. "Guys. You may want to see this." The Rainwing aimed his searchlight at Fredwing as his teammates gathered around him. Springs, who was watching sadly from the sidewalk, lit up and jumped to where the rescue crew was. "Fredwing? Brother? Are you there?" He gasped. "No... Fredwing..." The yellow mudwing was limp and motionless. Parts of his endoskeleton had been crushed, leaving him looking like a freshly killed corpse. Springs dug his claws into the rubble and ran into the alleyway. A Seawing approached the former manager of the diner. "Sir, what should we do with Springs? And what's to happen to Fredwing?" The Icewing looked at her. "Fazwing Entertainment has given us offers to purchase Springs and Fredwing." He looked at Fredwing sadly. "Not that they'd even want him now." Chapter Two In 1980... It was the opening day of the Freddy Fazwing's Pizza restaurant. Fredwing had been repaired and renamed Freddy Fazwing, holding the company name. Two white Icewings in navy blue uniforms walked the sidewalk up to the entrance and walked inside, going into the manager's office. A strange, lean, violet-colored Nightwing walked into the restaurant and made his way into a back room, the manager's office. The orange Skywing sitting at the desk noticed him. "I'm sorry, sir, this room is for employees only." The Nightwing sneered. "The name's Vincent, little finch. And I'm here for the watchman's job." The manager squinted at him. "We don't normally take new recruits like this..." Vincent slammed his black talons on her desk. "What? Don't think I got what it takes?" The Skywing smiled at him. "I like your spunk. You've got the job." He smiled. "Excellent..." he said, his voice disturbingly musical. Two endoskeletons were put inside of Springs and Freddy as they were put into free-roaming mode. The orange Skywing and the two Icewings stood outside the front door, where a red rope held back a sea of exited dragonets. The Skywing spread her sunset-colored wings. "Future patrons of Freddy Fazwing's Pizzeria, I welcome you to the grand opening of our new restaurant!" The dragonets cheered. The Icewings handed her a large pair of golden scissors. "And as I cut this rope, I declare the pizzeria open!" she declared, cutting the rope. The dragonets rushed in, followed by their worn-out parents. Springs and Freddy began to serve food as dragonets began games and picked out tables. While the dragonets ran around and enjoyed themselves, Vincent sat ominously in the shadows, watching. He grinned. "One step closer... One day... I'll get my chance..." So Vincent waited, and one day, that chance was given to him. As the employees set Freddy and Springs into free-roaming mode, just like any other morning, Vincent snuck into the storage room. "Hey," his voice oozed. "You know, these also have a suit mode. You can wear them too. Look, I'll show you." He unzipped the tip zipper on the backs of the suits and pulled the endoskeletons out. He handed the limp suits to the Icewings in front of him. "Here, try it out." He grinned. The Icewings slipped into the costumes and tested them out. "This could be a good idea, bro," the first Icewing said. The second Icewing stretched the suit's fabric wings. "This could work. Hey, thanks Vince." Vincent's smile diminished a bit. "Don't mention it," he said blankly. "Now get out there. It's opening time." He gave the Icewings a gentle shove towards the door. The Icewings nodded at him and walked into the main room. Vincent's wide grin returned. "I know what those suits can do. They're spring lock suits. Those two idiots will slip up sooner or later, and when they do... crunch!" He made a crushing gesture with his talons, like he was smashing something in between them. Dragonets walked in through the door to meet Springs and Freddy, just like any other morning. The Icewing in the Freddy costume reached out to shake a dragonet's paw and the gears inside the suit clicked. He fell dead still as the happy dragonet ran off. Springs gestured him to the stage, but fearing a gear malfunction, Freddy didn't move. Springs sighed and jumped off of the stage to help him up. He grabbed the upper arm of the Freddy suit and pulled him forwards. A horrible snapping noise came from the suits as the Icewings fell over, screaming in agony. Blood began to appear from the suit and dripped to the floor. The sound of tearing flesh filled the air as the Icewings writhed desperately on the ground. Dragonets began to scream and run in different directions. Vincent watched from the storage room doorway. "Looks like their spring locks failed," he chuckled. "Those silly fools will be crushed by those suits. And there's nothing they can do to save themselves..." His signature grin sprawled across his face. The Icewings fell silent, twitching madly in a pool of their own blood. Their twitching stopped as blood trickled from their mouths. The manager rushed out of her office and fell back at the sight of the blood. A grey Nightwing mother rushed forward and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Is that what you call child-friendly?! Huh?!" Two security guards pulled her off. Two shadow apparitions rose from the Icewings' bodies and drifted into the prize corner. Prize room was quiet, away from all the panic and screaming in the main room. The two shadows took the form of a shadow Freddy Fazwing and a shadow Springs. "I knew I should have destroyed those wretched suits..." a voice mumbled. The two shadows whipped their heads around to face the large jack-in-a-box in the corner. A strange black dragon with a white mask and plastered on smile climbed out of the box, The Puppet. "So... You couldn't escape either, could you?" it said in an eerie voice, walking towards them with incredibly thin legs and elongated claws. The larger Icewing dropped into battle position and snarled. "The Puppet. What do you mean you couldn't escape either?" The Puppet sat down and curled its thin tail around its front leg. "You can simmer down. I'm not going to hurt you. The murderer... He's here too, isn't he?" The Shadow Freddy snarled again. The Puppet's ear twitched. "I was the first he killed, back at Fredwing's Diner. The Purple Dragon... He's returned, hasn't he? He tricked you and now you're dead. You must've had families, did you not?" Shadow Springs hung his head. "My son, Jeremy... I was supposed to bring him to work with me one day..." He grabbed his snout with his paw. "Son... I'm sorry..." "And you were separated by the Purple Dragon. Don't you want to get him back for this?" A tone of sadness entered The Puppet's voice. The shadow animatronic's eyes began to glow a ghostly white. "We are ready." they both answered. Chapter Three The panic in the main room had settled and the Icewings' bodies had been retrieved from the suits. "Ugh, this thing is like a spring trap. Captures and kills..." one employee mumbled. "And that's what we'll have to call it, Springtrap." The manager finished a phone call. "We have to get rid of these suits. We'll get new ones. Safer ones. I put in orders for four new animatronics. Ones that run on endoskeletons only." A Rainwing employee shook his head. "This was such a tragedy. But maybe new animatronics could help heal the company." Vincent watched from the storage room door. He clamped his paw across his snout and stood up on his hind legs, pressing his back to the wall. "What... What have I done? I-I killed two innocent dragons. Two innocent dragons with families." He fell to the floor, holding his claws over his snout. "And that poor dragonet I killed... W-Why... Why can't I stop?" Weeks later, the new animatronics arrived. Four animatronics, a red Skywing named Foxy, a yellow Sandwing named Chica, a purple Rainwing named Bonnie, and a new, brown Mudwing named Freddy. Soon, everything was back to normal. The spring lock suits were locked away and soon, were mostly forgotten about. Months later, Vincent's guilt still had not let up, and it was driving him mad. Everything started to peeve him, especially the dragonets. He hatched a plan. It was his job to quiet the screaming dragonets and that's what he intended to do. Permanently. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had just finished their song and retreated backstage. Vincent spotted a group of five unsupervised dragonets. This was it. His moment of truth. He walked up to the dragonets and kneeled down in front of them. "Hello, little dragonets. How would you like to meet the band backstage?" The dragonets all began to smile. "Really?!" the exited Sandwing squealed. "No way! Are you serious?!" the Mudwing gasped. "Serious? Oh, I'm very serious, little ones. Come with me and you can meet them." Vincent said, trying to sound as kind as possible. The dragonets eagerly followed him backstage. "Wait here," he said, smiling. "I'll go get the band and tell them they have some special little guests." He leapt from the room and opened a locked closet with the key around his neck, revealing the Springtrap and Golden Freddy suits. He picked up the Springtrap suit and smiled at it. He carefully put the suit on and stepped lightly to where he left the dragonets waiting. The dragonets' joy diminished. "Who are you?" the Mudwing asked. "You're not a member of the band," the Seawing said in confusion. Vincent smiled, said nothing, and drew a long knife from under his wing. "If you want to live, you'll do exactly as I say." WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings)